Insanity, Love, and Faith
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: AKA; His Insanity, and Ace: While having a walk together with Pit, Link was having a great time with his boyfriend. That's until someone almost shot the angel in the heart and is now put into a coma. He became insane after that, and started killing people. Will he ever fully regain sanity? Link X Falco X Dark Link (friendship)
1. The Shot

**Author's Note: This is an idea I got from Writer of Worlds. You should give him/her credit of this. :)**

 **Note: This is an AU. (Example: Link, Zelda, and Toon Link are siblings.)**

 **Shippings: Link X Pit, side Link X Falco (this ship will become important later)**

Link was having a great time walking with his boyfriend Pit. They both started hanging out together for a mouth now. Right now they were walking around the forest garden. Link started to breathe in the cold air, holding Pit's hand.

"It looks so beautiful.", said the angel. "You don't mind if I go fly around right?"

Link nodded and said, "Don't worry. I'll wait for you here." The angel smiled at the hylian, and started to fly around. Link watched as his boyfriend flew loops in the sky. He slowly started to close his eyes, seeing Pit just flying around made him wait for him. He was about to take a nap, but then he heard a bang.

His eyes shot open, shocked to see Pit falling down like a shotted bird. Link manage to catch the angel, then tears went down his face as he saw a bullet almost touching the angel's heart. "P-Pit?", Link whimpered. No response. The hylian then ran out of the forest garden, carrying his boyfriend. Hoping that it's not too late.

Later that day he is at the hospital, pacing around the waiting area. He didn't realized that he bumped into someone else. Falco. "Hey!", the ace shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Falco. Why are you here anyways?", Link asked.

"Fox hurt his arm. I'm just here to wait for him. But why are _you_ here? I thought you're with your pathetic boyfriend."

"Falco! Pit's not pathetic!", shouted Link. "Why do you always insult me?" The hylian sighed. "Look, I'm here because of him. I saw a bullet on his chest, and I rushed him to the hospital."

Then, Dr. Mario came in and said, "Link, please come with me." Link nodded, and followed him.

'Why don't you notice me?', Falco thought as Link left.

The plumber/doctor lead the hylian to a room where Pit is in. "Mario. Is Pit going to be okay?", Link asked.

"So far, we're not really sure.", replied Dr. Mario. "The bullet was really close to his heart. He's lucky that he didn't die from it. But I'm afraid he's put into a coma 'cause of that." Link gasped with shock, fear, and sadness.

"How long is he going to stay like that?", the hylian asked.

"About 3 months.", replied Dr. Mario. Tears threatened to fall down Link's face. The hylian said nothing, all he did was just walk out.

The next day, Link stayed quiet during school. Not wanting to talk to anyone. Not even his sister Zelda, and little brother Toon Link. School just finished for today, and the hylian just walked home. Fox, Falco, and Wolf saw him just leave.

"What's wrong with him.", asked Falco. "He's just acting how his skills are. Weak." Both kitsunes stared at him. "What. It's true."

"That's fine.", said Fox. "That's just how you are towards Link. I don't know why though."

The hylian overheard the pilot's conversation. Maybe Falco was right. He's just weak. He couldn't even save Pit from being shot. He shaked his head, trying to take out those thoughts out of his head.

"Link?" He heard a voice calling him. It was Zelda. "Link are you okay. I haven't heard from you all day. It seems you really love Pit, don't you?" Link nodded. Then something, or someone came across his mind.

'I think I know who put him into a coma.', he thought. "I'll see you later Zelda." Then the hylian walked away.

 **A/N: I still like the Link X Pit ship. It's one of my OTPs. But I'm just going to pay attention to my other** **favourite ship. Hope you enjoy it. Chapter 2 coming soon. :3**


	2. Dark Link

**Author's Note: There will be blood and death in this chapter. So read it at your own risk. Just remember, this is an AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, and its characters.**

An hour has past, and Link is now in the Forest of Illusion. With his sword in hand, he continued walking in. He went inside a cave, knowing that the person he's after lives here. 'I know you're in here!', he thought.

The hylian then went behind a crate, and stayed behind it until his target came back. His target...was Ganondorf.

Later that day, Link started to get tired of waiting. He was about to rest, 'till he heard footsteps coming this way. With his sword ready, he was ready himself. Just as a shadowy figure came in, the hylian jumped out from his hiding spot, and attacked his target.

"OW!", Ganondorf shouted. "What the?! Link?! What are YOU doing here!"

"You can't lie to me!", answered Link. "I know you shot him!"

"'Shot him'? What? Shot who? I didn't shoot anybody."

"Admit it Ganon! You shot Pit, while he was flying around!"

"You're insane as always, you know that Link? Now get out before I make you leave!"

Ganondorf was about to strangle Link. But the hylian was faster as he dodge quickly. The fight lasted for half an hour, and they're both getting very tired. Right now Link was having the upper hand, having Ganondorf vulnerable.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked Link. "You're becoming stupider than usual."

"Shut up!", shouted Link. "Shut up, and just die already!" He placed his sword in Ganondorf's heart, killing him. Link gasped for air, due to him being beaten up as well. "Why didn't I kill you in the first place?", he muttered. It was at this very moment that he lost consciousness.

The hylian found himself in a dark room. No doors, no windows. There was absolutely nothing. Just darkness. "Hello!", Link shouted. "Anybody here!" Nothing. All he heard, was just his voice being echoed across the dark, empty room. He started to walk forward. As he continued to move, he saw a person. He looked like him, but he was darker. And by darker, I mean like: his skin his black like his clothes. Unlike Link however.

"Well, well, well.", he said to the hylian. "If it isn't you, Link."

"Dark Link?", Link said as he tried to look closely at his dark copy.

"Did you miss me?"

"Hardly. You tried to kill my sister Zelda! So I killed you!" Dark Link chuckled at the sight. "What's so funny about me saying it?"

"It's just so funny to hear about my suffering again."

"You're just being sarcastic are you." Dark Link nodded. Link sighed at his dark copy and said, "Anyways why am I here?"

"You're starting to become a real killer aren't you?" Link started to become confused at this point. "Well you killed Ganondorf right?" The hylian nodded, still confused on why his dark copy is asking him this. "I was just thinking to help you...kill." Link became shocked. And started to run away from his dark copy.

"S-Stay away from me you _(bleep)_!", he shouted as he ran. However, Dark Link was catching up to him. The hylian was trying to run faster, but he can't. His dark copy shot up vines, tying him up, and gagging him effectively. "MMMPH!", Link shouted.

"Looks like I won this _game of tag_.", Dark Link replied as he walked over to the tied hylian.

"MMMFF! MMMFF!"

"What's that Link? I can't hear what you just said." He went over towards Link, and started to become a shadow. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle. To you."

"NMF! DFF!" It was too late. Link started to wake up from his nightmare. But something is different. He had the same eyes that Dark Link has. Revealing that his dark copy started to possess his own body. ' _You're mine now Link_ ', the hylian's dark copy thought. ' _Don't worry. I won't be possessing your entire life. But I will kill people as you, and you won't be able to stop me._ '

A week has past, and some people were killed during the week. None of the smashers, but the citizens of Smashville. No one knew that Link/Dark Link were murdering some victims. 'Please.', Link thought. ' _Stop making me do this. I don't want to do this anymore_.'

' _Shut up my slave. You'll not resist. I was thinking of going to a higher level. I say that I'll kill all the smashers one by one._ '

' _No_!'

Dark Link once again took control of Link's body, writing all the names of the smashers. It took him about 15 minutes to finish. Then he put the names all in box, folded. He closed it, and shaked it. Then he opened it up, and got a paper. Then a smirk appeared on his face.

' _Well, well. Looks like one swordsmen is going to die._ ' Still possessing Link's body, Dark Link walked out of the room.

An hour has past, and 'Link' went into a basement. He came into the basement carrying knives in a bag. The hylian then placed the bag on the floor. He then looked at his captive, who was now unconscious. 'Link's' captive had red hair, and blue armor. The person is none other than...Roy.

 **A/N: Welp Ganondorf is dead, so I don't have to worry about that I guess. Anyways, the reason why I chose Roy, because I haven't used him at all in my fanfics. And he's one of my secondaries.**

 **SPOILERS: I won't kill Roy in the next chapter okay. ;)**


	3. Someone Knows

**Warning: Attempted rape, blood, and corpses**

 **Shippings: Marth X Roy, side Link X Falco**

How long has he've been out. Last thing he remembers is: after hanging out with Marth, Link hand him over a cupcake. Then he lost consciousness after eating it. Now Roy was in a dark room while being strapped to a table. The duke heard crazy laughter as his captor came in. It was 'Link'. But he doesn't know that it's the hylian, due to him wearing a black hood to cover his face. It doesn't matter about who his captor is, right now Roy has to find a way to get out of this place.

"W-What do you want from me?", he asked while struggling from his bindings. 'Link' ignored him, as he went to a table.

Next to the table were corpses. About 15 in total. 5 were kids, 3 were teenagers, and the rest are adults.

Tears threatened to fall down Roy's face, making small whimpers as he saw the people. Knowing that he's the first smasher to join the other corpses. "Please. Let me go! I promise I won't tell anybody.", he pleaded. 'Link' slapped the duke across the face, angry for making noise.

"Someone could hear!", the hylian shouted. "Now then. How shall I kill you?" 'Link' looked at picked up a paper from a box. Roy can barely see what's written there in that position. When he saw it, beads of sweat went down his head. "Scared aren't we?", said 'Link'. The hylian was going to rape him.

 _Deep down in Link's mind, he was trying to not give in. He was tangled up in the same vines that Dark Link used to catch him in his nightmare._

 _'You can't let me do this!', Link shouted. 'Please don't hurt Roy. You made me kill innocent people, now the other smashers?! I can't afford to lose my friends.'_

 _Dark Link just chuckled deeply. 'I am more powerful than before Link.', the dark hylian said. 'I'll always be a part of you from now on!' Link struggled from the vines that are restraining him._

Back in reality, 'Link' was shown to have a headache. When he got up, he heard something upstairs.

"You hear that?", he asked Roy. "Seems like someone's here. You may have survive this, but if you tell someone about this meeting, then I'll go find you, bring you back here, and rape you."

'Link' pulled out a taser and turned it on. He zapped Roy by the neck, as the duke lost consciousness. 'Link' got out without the person noticing. That person was Marth. He came in the basement, to see his friend unconscious.

"Roy!", the prince shouted as he unstrapped his boyfriend from the table. He put the hand on the duke's chest, sighing in relief that he's still breathing. "Don't worry babe. I'll get you out of here."

Night fell, and Link had control of his body again. The hylian was in his room, paranoid if Dark Link is going to get someone else. Then he heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?', he thought as he opened the door.

It was Falco. "Why are you here.", Link said as he saw the ace.

"Did the demon got you again?", the ace asked. The hylian became confused from his answer.

"What demon?"

"Don't lie to me! I know you have that idiotic copy of yours!"

"Wait what?! I don't know what you're talking about Falco. You must have serious issues right now."

Falco's eyes became like a snakes. "Roy got post traumatic stress disorder during your attempted rape to him. Heh. You poor pathetic whelp, trying to be the innocent one. But he wasn't so innocent to those people. What will their families be thinking right now?" A small, yet insane smile went on Falco's face. Link closed the door on him, and locked the door at the process. Falco managed to open part of it, still having those demon looking eyes.

"Watashi wa anata o akuma kara sukuudeshou Rinku-kun (Translation: I'll save you from your demon Link-kun)."

Falco closed the door back, leaving Link completely speechless. What does he mean by that? Does this ace knew that Dark Link is controlling him?

 **A/N: Looks like Falco is one yandere huh? Hope you enjoy chapter 3. :)**


	4. Confessions

**Author's Note: Lucario and Mewtwo are siblings in my AU**

 **Shippings: Luke (Lucario) X Mewtwo friendship, Link X Falco, mentioned Luke X Miles (Greninja)**

Link had another conversation with Dark Link in his dreams. The hylian is in the same place where his copy started to possess him. "Wonder how your little avian friend of yours found out that I control you?", Dark Link asked. "He's been insulting you all the time! How can someone like him, know about this!"

Link looked down on the ground. For once, he agreed with Dark Link. It's true that Falco mostly insults him, but can he see demons? "I don't know.", that was the hylian's only response. His dark copy, pulled out another name from the box. Link couldn't see what it fully read, but he only saw the word, "Mew". Noticing who is going to be killed next.

The next morning, 'Link' was walking in Town Square, seeing two pokemon talking with each other.

It was Luke, and Mewtwo. "Miles always makes me want to blush every time he holds me hand.", the lucario said as he rubs his hands/paws.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes, smirking a little.

"Come on bro! It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay jeez! I just thought it was cute okay!"

'Link' put on a cloak over himself, as he approached the two pokemon. He grabbed a dagger, and charged at them.

"Mewtwo! Look out!", Luke shouted as he pointed his finger at 'Link'. Not knowing it was him. Mewtwo turned around, as he quickly dodged it, making Luke get stabbed in the arm on accident.

"NAHHHH!"

"Luke no!" The psychic pokemon picked up the lucario's injured arm, putted him hand on it. Tears threatened to fall Luke's cheek, but Mewtwo can see that he was really trying to fight hard from the pain he is enduring. The psychic hugged his younger brother, as both tails meet.

"I'm sorry Luke.", said Mewtwo. He didn't realised that he got stabbed in the back by 'Link'. He fell to the ground, struggling to get up. "Luke...get help." He lost consciousness after that, as the lucario ran.

'Link' thought he died, so he walked away. Few minutes later, Luke came back to his consciousness older brother, with Miles. The greninja was shocked to see Mewtwo on the floor. He's usually stronger out of the three.

"Who would hurt you two?", asked Miles.

"I don't know. He just came right at us, as we were talking.", replied Luke, rubbing his injured arm.

Miles check Mewtwo's pulse. It appears that the psychic pokemon became stuck in a coma when he got stabbed.

Dark Link was done possessing Link, and the hylian can do nothing but witness the damage his copy did.

While walking back home, he spotted Falco looking at a plush doll. A Link plushie. The hylian was expecting bad insults when the avian was looking at his plush look-alike. But he was wrong. This is what came out of the avian's mouth. While not noticing the real Link being there, he said, "Link...I...I love you okay. I make those insults to you because I don't want to show me true feelings to you. I mean...I also like Fox, but I like you the same way as him. But slightly more. If you knew that I love you, you might just hate me. 'Cause, compared to you, I'm the pathetic one. I wish I never made those insults." Falco didn't continue. His hands were trembling, then he pulled his plush close. Crying softly so that no one would hear.

Link felt very guilty for the avian. "Don't cry Falcie.", he said as he went to the weeping avian. "I like you two. (But slightly less than Pit.)" No response. A small smile appeared on the hylian's mouth, hugging him. "Maybe...we can hangout sometimes." Falco slowly looked up, and nodded. Link wiped his tear away and said, "I heard your plushie confession. You don't have to worry about this Falcie."

Dark Link was watching the whole thing, being disgusted by what he's looking. He somehow can't make Link backstab the avian. The love was a bit strong. Is that what prevents him from possession sometimes? Love?


	5. Avian Blood

**Note: Bondage, blood, and slight nudeness**

 **Shippings: Link X Falco**

 **Falco's P.O.V**

I didn't expected Link to like me back as well. I put my plush back in my hand bag. But...that demon. Why did he look exactly like him? I mean, sure there Pit has Pittoo, but HE isn't a demon, just a dark copy that fell out a mirror. Link, on the other hand, had a darker copy. I never seen anything like it! He saw me crying, crying in Link's arms. Demon-kun looked really pissed to see me. Am I the only one other than Rinku (Link) that can see him?

Anyways, I arrived back home. I got ready for bed, and started to sleep. Just as a slept, I started to wonder, how Rinku-I mean, Link's taken this possession thing. I can't make him loose to that demon! I slowly closed my eyes.

I woke up to find myself, fine. But I somehow feel a bit naked, and I can't seem to move some parts of my body. My curtain seems to be covering the light, so I can't see that much, but I can tell it's already morning. Then I saw someone approach me.

"Rinku-kun?", I asked quietly. I tried to get up, but I can't. Dam it! With the blanket covering most of my body, I can't see why I can't move, not to mention the closed curtain on my window. The figure looks like Link. It DID look like him. What does he want with me. Oh no! Did Demon-kun possessed him again?

"Link! Pull yourself together! Snap out of it!" I tried to get up again, now feeling some rope chew onto my skin. I can feel some blood dripping out of my wrists. I realised I was tied up in a hogtie, knowing that my legs move as I move my arms.

Ri- I mean, Link removed the blanket that's covering my body, I'm only wearing my boxers. A faint pink blush appeared on my face, I became embarrassed.

I saw Link pull out a pocket knife, as I struggled. He made a small cut on my cheek. Blood started to come out. I tried to endure the pain. I looked up at Link, seeing those eyes of his demon. He came closer to me, holding something.

Rinku had a ballgag in his hand, then he put in on my mouth and tightly strapped it in.

"Mph!" I was blushing more, but I have a deep shade of red. It didn't took me that long to realised that I became Demon-kun's next target. I need to get free and help Link.

"Lmmmk! Lmmmk!" I struggled more in my bindings as he got closer to me. Demon-kun made another cut, but this time on my neck.

It was more painful, don't try this!

He licked my blood, I began to moan. He also started touching my ass and tail, I somehow...liked this torture. I'm just glad he didn't do something such as raping me, or stabbing me. It felt...kinky.

I soon noticed that the demon eyes started to go away, then I saw those pretty sapphire blue eyes.

"Lmmk?", I asked through my moaning. R-...Link became shocked to see me right in front of him. So the demon WAS possessing him again.

"Oh my gosh Falco! I'm glad I stopped him! Dark Link could have killed you.", Link said as he pulled out the gag out of my mouth. He saw the two cuts. "Are you al-!"

"I'm fine Link. Just fine." Link started to untie me, releasing me from my bindings. "I'm just glad you let that demon get out of your mind. For now." I got out of my bed, and went to my closet. "You can go now Rinku-kun."

 **A/N: If you don't know Japanese words, the word "Rinku" means "Link" in Japanese. Hope you enjoy. :)**


	6. Broken Fox

" _Demon-kun...you didn't. Fox… Fox n-no! Fox! You can't be dead!"_

That nightmare was irritating Falco that night.

In that dream, he was just walking, then he saw Dark Link approached Fox. The avian hid behind a tree. He saw the dark hylian kill the kitsune. He left, leaving the avian to see the corpse.

He 99% forgot about it when he had that kinky torture. Like that would make him feel a bit fluff.

"Falco?!" He heard someone calling to him. It was Fox. He looked slightly worried. The kitsune saw the two cuts on the avian's neck. The one on his cheek fully recovered, but the neck didn't.

"What happened to you?" **(Fox is a year older than Falco.)**

"I'm fine okay. Just bumped into a tree, that's all."

Fox sighed with relief and said, "That's good! You want to hangout later?"

"Sure. I just need to get something." Falco left.

Fox kept on taking a stroll, then he was by himself. He heard something in the bushes. "Hmm?" 'It's probably just the wind.' He continued to stroll around. Then he felt a dart hit him on the neck. The kitsune became knocked out.

He later woke up tied to a chair, blindfolded. "H-Hello?", he said quietly. Fox felt a strip of duct tape being put on his mouth, gagging him. He didn't realised that his captor put a camera somewhere in the room.

Later that day, Falco found a CD on the floor. It read, "From: Fox". This made a big question mark on the avian. 'Why would he sent me this?', he thought. He found a CD player, and put it in.

Falco became shocked. Fox was getting beaten up by someone using a baseball bat. The avian saw that the kitsune was trying to be brave. But he knew that it was hard.

'Kitsune-san.'

'Kitsune-san.'

'Kitsune-san.'

'Kitsune-san.'

'Kitsune-san.'

Falco saw it was Dark Link that held his friend captive. Why would he do this? What could he possibly have to gain from this? What the avian knew is that...the hylian was slowly breaking Fox.

 **A/N: Sorry if that was short. But hope you enjoy it. Chapter 7 will be out soon. :3**


	7. Love and LOVE

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. So here's chapter 7. Hope you like it. :)**

It was nighttime, and Fox was chained to the wall, sobbing. He's been tortured for hours, trying his best to stay alive. Despite everything he's been through right now.

Muffled whimpers were coming out from his mouth, that was gagged by some rope tied around it.

The kitsune just wanted to get out of this hellhole!

Meanwhile, Falco hadn't seen Link all day since this morning. 'His condition is getting worse!', he thought. 'I can feel it!'

Dark Link has been taking away Link's sanity, making him into full control of the hylian.

Falco couldn't stand this! Ever since he insulted Link in the past, makes him feel like it's all his fault. Then Pit gets stuck in a coma, and he didn't even care to help him with his grief.

The avian put both hands on his face, tears started to fall down. 'This is all my fault!', he thought. 'If I hadn't been so harsh to Link, none of this wouldn't happen.'

But then another thought came in his mind: is this really _his_ fault? Falco doesn't know. At first he thought that confessing to Link about his yandere, and protective side would help, but it might have making it worse!

Having the ability to see demons, and has slain about 15 of those, he saw Dark Link. And the dark counterpart of Link didn't look so happy to see the avian.

There's more love between himself with the hylian, then there was LOVE (level of violence) between both hylians.

Falco looked up in the sky, determined to save Link from the demon.

But first, he needs to rescue Fox. 'Do not worry guys! Hang in there!'

~~~time skip~~~

Back with Fox, he was still trying to hang on. But he was so close to breaking. Right now he was a caged fox. Trapped where no one could hear him.

'P-P-Please…!', he thought. 'No more!'

Then he felt the gag and blindfold being taken off. He looked up to see 'Link'.

"Who are you!", he shouted, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Huh? It's Link.", 'Link' replied. "How could you have forgotten."

"Why would you do this?"

"I just want to even things up for your little bird friend."

"What?! Link are you insane?! Pit's just stuck in a coma! Also, what does this have to do with Falco, or yet even me!"

Just in a nick of time, Falco manage to find them in a cave in the Forest of Illusion and shouted, "Leave him alone Dark Link!"

'Link' just put his hands up, as he turned around to see the avian and said, "Oh wow… You manage to know who I am. You're so smart…!"

"Leave Fox alone you piece of shit!" Falco threw his dagger, but just to have Link dodge it, and ended it up stabbing Fox right in his balls. "Fox! No!" He rushed over to the kitsune's side, who was now unconscious. "I-I...I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to make it stop! Fox! Fox McCloud please! N-No! Noho…!"

Dark Link got out of an unconscious Link and slowly clapped. "Wow Falcie. Who knew you were so 'dark'."

Both of the avian's eyes became dark, as one eye glowed blue. "Burn in hell Dark Link!"

Dark Link just teleported away.

Falco rushed over to Link, who was now regaining consciousness. "Rinku-kun! Are you alright?"

Tears were in the hylian's eyes. All he said was: "I'm a monster…!"


	8. Mario

Falco's P.O.V

When Dark Link made me stab Fox, I can't help but let a few tears fell from my eyes. Seeing this made me feel hurt inside, like a thousand knives stabbing me at the same time. Standing face to face with Dark Link felt like we're both about to fight in a judgement hall or something. I feel you S-.

Ugh! Scratch that. Right now I went to aid Link as he regained consciousness. "Are you alright?", I asked.

He was crying. "I'm a monster…!", he muttered.

"No you're not! This is not your doing." My left eye glowed brighter. I punched the wall almost hitting Link, as blood trickled down my hand. I was so bad at that demon for taking Link's body hostage, and for torturing Fox. Eventually, I calmed down and said, "Come on. We should get out of here."

~~~time skip~~~

Fox's P.O.V

Holy shit…

It hurts so bad. I woke up weakly to see Falco in front of me.

"Hey Fox.", he said. "Are you okay?"

"No…", I replied. I looked at my surroundings to see that we're both in the hospital. Man that was so painful!

"Fox… I'm sorry that I stabbed you. I didn't mean-." I saw tears falling down his face.

"I know you didn't." I tried to reach out to him. "Why would Link do this? Is there something I did to him?"

Falco sighed and said, "It's not Link… Someone else."

Falco's P.O.V

I left the room as I saw Link walking impatiently.

Before I left, I told Fox to not tell anyone about how he got in that painful injury.  
"Hey Falco."

I heard Mario call me.

"What is it?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Link? He's been kinda off ever since...you know."

I didn't say anything as I went to Link. "Link are you sure you're okay. Don't worry, he's alive. So Dark Link didn't kill him."

Link sighed. "I need to be alone for a while." He walked away, leaving me to wonder if he's gonna be okay.

Then I heard muttering.

I turned to face Mario and asked, "What did you say?" I went to him as he pulled out something.

It was a sword, and it had Fox's blood on it.

"Was Link behind all of this?"

My eyes widened. How did he find this? No! I couldn't let Mario know about this. What if he mistakens it to be actually Link, when it's not? "Well um."

Mario's eyes gave me a cold glare. Beads of sweat fell down my face.

"Well… You see… The culprit 'borrowed' his sword!", I lied.

"If it was borrowed...then how come his fingerprints are on this!"

"Oh! W-Well…" Sweat was dripping faster. "He used it earlier before the person 'borrowed' it."

"But Link's prints are the only prints on it!"

My gosh! Is Mario a plumber/doctor, or a detective? I was breathing fast! Sorry Link but...he caught me. I have to tell him.

"Fine…! Yes he did it. But he was possessed by his dark copy, and he looked like a demon."

"Hm… That explains his personality."

"Link is not a fucking killer!"

"Now, now. You already told me he's been possessed by a demon that time. Don't worry Falco."

I just sighed and left. What have I done.


	9. Luigi

Deep in Link's mind remained himself and his dark copy. "I had never seen him so angry before.", the dark hylian said. "How could you do that to his kitsune pal?"

"It's not me! It was YOU!", Link shouted.

"Shut your mouth my pet. You have no right to control me. I'm forever part of you!"

"N-No! No you're not!" Link started to run away from his dark copy. "Get away!"

Tentacles sprout out from the floor, as they tied up Link. "MMMPH! MMMPH!"

"Think you can run away from me again?"

~~~meanwhile~~~

'H-How am I going to save him now?', Falco thought to himself. 'Mario already knows about this!'

The avian was laying on the ground in the forest garden, looking at the stars. He remembered what Dark Link had done to Fox. "James. I'm sorry that this demon hurt your son.", Falco muttered. "I couldn't stop Dark Link at the moment, and...he made me stab him."

Falco put his arms behind his head, slowly closed his eyes, and started to take a nap. Not caring that he was still in the forest garden.

"Falco?"

The avian's tail twitched as he heard someone calling out his name.

"Falco!"

His eyes shot open to hear it again. He looked up to see a figure over him. The avian gasped as he punched the figure in the nose, as the figure cried out in pain and held their nose. It didn't took long for Falco to recognised who is was.

"The hell?", he said. "Luigi?"

He took a quick look to see if it was the plumber. When it was done the avian shouted, "What the hell! I thought you were an enemy!" Falco sighed and asked, "What do you want anyways?"

"Mario told me about your conversation earlier.", said Luigi.

"Yeah. What about it!"

"Maybe I can-."

"Forget about it! I ain't telling you more the same that I tried to do with your brother." Falco just laid his back against the tree. "Look. Just leave me alone right now okay, I'm not in the mood to talk." The avian was so worried about Link, he had to hide it in order to protect the hylian.

Luigi sat next to him and said, "The stars look beautiful tonight."

Falco just mumbled.

"Come on you got to admit-!"

"You're not gonna leave me alone till I tell you huh." Falco sighed. 'Well. Guess I can't keep this a secret any longer.' He turned to face Luigi and said, "About a week ago, when Pit was put into a coma, Link has been awfully depressed, then his dark copy known as Dark Link took possession over him and started killing some of the citizens of Smashville. He tried to make him do an attempted murder to Roy, Mewtwo, and Fox. I thought confessing my feelings to Link would help, but it can't fully help him. I mean I kill demons, but I'd never killed one that's taken a possession of someone!" He tried to hold back the tears. This time, he said the entire reason. "Now can you just go away now…!"

Then Luigi put his hand on Falco's shoulder. "Why are you protecting Link like this?", he asked.

"I thought people would falsely accuse him for the murder Dark Link force him to do. I could barely trust anyone. I hadn't told Fox because I want him to be safe, and I didn't told Zelda either 'cause I thought she wouldn't believe me."

Luigi hugged Falco and said, "No one is going to get accused about anything. But next time, you should tell someone before it gets worse."

"How do I stop spirit demons?"

"Ghost. They're called ghost. I bet some Holy Water would help."

Falco smiled and said, "Thanks Luigi. Where can I find it?"

"Follow me. I'll show you."


	10. Holy Water

"Are you sure it's here?", Falco asked.

"Yes.", Luigi replied.

Just by looking around, the avian felt so uncomfortable in the forest garden. "Shit…", he muttered. "Rene. I just can't stand being here right now. Not after what happened to Pit."

"You said you actually like Link. Do you."

"Fuck… That's correct. I can feel his grief for Pit."

Both of them continued walking in the certain spot in the garden.

It looked prettier when it's nighttime.

The flowers glowed blue, fireflies were flying, and the Temmies enjoyed playing in the garden.

'I guess that's why Link and Pit came here.', Falco thought.

"Hey Falcie!", Luigi shouted. "It's over here!"

They rushed to the waterfall.

"This is the only place where you can find the Holy Water. Just stay put. I'll get it." Luigi pulled out a water bottle and started to get the water from the waterfall.

Just as the plumber did that, Falco looked up in the night sky. His thoughts took over, as he saw the stars' light shining brightly. 'This place is so...peaceful.', he thought. 'Why should something so tragic happen here?'

"HOI!"

The avian got startled as he snapped back into reality. He felt something holding his leg.

It was a Temmie. "Tem wants to show birdie something! Tem needs to show birdie this!", he said to Falco. "Please follow Tem!" With that said, the Temmie ran off, and Falco followed it.

The followed him up on the hill, 'til he reached the edge of the cliff. At the edge was a rifle.

"The fuck…?", Falco muttered.

"Tem witnessed young angel. Tem got scared and ran to hill. Tem saw elf's dark copy."

"Dark copy?"

"YaYa!"

Falco took a closer look at the rifle. It was someone else's, but it seems that the person that shot Pit stole it. 'So this was your plan? Getting Pit out of the way so that you can get Link depressed.'

"Is birdie okay?"

Falco looked at the Temmie and said, "I'm fine."

"Okay. Tem got worried for elf's birdie friend. Tem will go back to family now. Tem hopes angel will be safe! BOI!" The Temmie skipped down the hill.

Then Falco heard something coming from the bushes. "Huh?" He started to investigate the noise. "Is anyone there?"

Nothing.

The avian got out his dagger, ready to fight.

He walked slowly backwards down the hill, but someone touched him.

"Gah!", Falco shouted as he turned and pointed his dagger. "S-Stay back!"

"Falco! Falco! Relax it's just me.", Luigi replied. "What were you doing up there?"

"I found a rifle. Someone lead me to it. He said that he witnessed Pit getting shot. I think Dark Link was the one that shot him, and that's the reason why he possessed Link. He wanted him to be vulnerable enough with depression in order to take over his body."

But then, Falco heard an arrow being shot.

"Um...Falco?" Blood started to come out of Luigi's stomach, and the avian notice the plumber got shot on the back. "I…"

It wasn't that long 'till Luigi collapsed on the floor.

"Luigi! Are you okay?"

No response.

"Shit…" Then Falco looked up to see 'Link' in front of him. He noticed the bottle of Holy Water in the plumber's hand. He took it and sprayed some on 'Link'.

Dark Link's spirit screamed out in agony, as he got out from Link's body. Now the dark hylian was now in a physical body of his own. He was passed out on the floor, unconscious.

Falco doesn't know if Dark Link is dead. He heard Luigi struggling to breathe.

Link woke up from being unconscious. "This is all my fault Luigi got hurt.", he said as tears started to fall once more.

"Stop saying that!", shouted Falco. "It's not your fault! It's no ones!" He sighed and said, "Just help me carry Luigi to the hospital. You're safe for now."


	11. Senpai

_All Link can see was just blood. He walked around the room._

 _Dark Link wasn't there. At all._

" _Hey Link!"_

 _The hylian looked at his surroundings to see where that voice is coming from._

 _He couldn't take much of this! 'Must be Dark Link toying around with me again…', he thought. But it wasn't._

" _Rinku Senpai! There you are!"_

 _Link turned around to see Falco, who had bits of blood on his face and clothes._

" _Look at this place. Does it look great."_

 _The hylian looked behind him to see someone's corpse on the ground. "Oh my God… Is that Roy?!"_

' _What the hell am I seeing?!', Link thought. Then he saw two more corpses close to the wall. "Mewtwo?! Fox?!"_

 _Link couldn't even bare to look at the corpses again. "Y-You did this! To your own friends?!"_

" _Senpai~ I did good, right?", Falco asked as an insane looking smile started to appear on his face._

" _W-What?! G-Good?! Falcie are you insane?!", Link scolded. "You just killed your own friends!"_

 _Falco's smile faded away. "I had to…" Not a single tear shed from his eyes. As if he meant to do it._

 _The avian went closer to Link and said, "They were gonna hurt you." He hugged the traumatized hylian. "But it's okay now. They can't hurt you anymore."_

 _Link started to shudder. He never knew that Falco was a young, yet insane, yandere._

" _No one will ever take you away from me again.", the avian said as he started smiling again. "Isn't it great Link? No we can be together..._ _FOR EVER_ _." =)_

* * *

 _It wasn't long when Link slapped the avian in the face._

"OW!"

Link snapped back into reality, just to see the normal Falco in front of him.

"Seriously?", the avian asked.

The hylian took a step back and said, "Sorry about that."

"What do you think I was?!"

"U-Um…"

Falco rolled his eyes and said, "Doesn't matter to be honest. Come on, we're almost to the hospital."


	12. Hospital

'How am I going to explain this to Mario?', Falco thought as he looked at the unconscious Luigi.

The avian noticed Peach looking shocked, but she was paying attention to something else.

Falco took a closer look to see what the princess was looking at. It wasn't long 'til he saw Mario unconscious on the ground, with some stabbed wounds. 'So Dark Link isn't dead…'

Falco went closer to Peach and said, "What happened here?"

"I d-don't know.", she said. "I just saw Mario like this!" The princess saw Luigi in the avian's arms.

"I found Luigi in the forest garden minutes ago.", Falco lied, trying to cover for Link.

"Okay then. Just help me bring them to the emergency room."

~~~time skip~~~

Link isn't sure if Dark Link is truly gone.

Is his evil dark copy dead? The hylian doesn't know for sure.

Right now he was checking on Pit, who was still in a coma.

The angel had dried up tears in his face. Few days ago, Mario said that Pit must be crying while being stuck in a coma.

"Why did this have to happen to you…", Link muttered as he started to cry again as he gently touched Pit's wings.

Then he felt someone touching him. Next, his name was being called out weakly.

"L-Link…?"

The hylian opened his eyes to see Pit struggling to wake up.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Falco wandered through the hospital halls.

'Why are things being so rough around lately.', he thought. 'Senpai must be so sad for his sweet angel.'

The avian manage to find himself in a dark, empty hallway. "Huh? I've never been around this part before."

It wasn't long when he saw a strange figure.

He followed it.

The avian ran through the hall, just to smash into a dead end. Although, there was a door at the end.

What the avian didn't knew is that the room looked like the one Link saw in his hallucination, but without dead bodies. However it was dark, so Falco wasn't able to see it at the moment.

"Hello? Is anyone here?", he wondered. His wings/hands were slightly trembling, due to him not seeing what's in there.

Just then, something hit him, as it started spraying in the room.

It was knock out gas.

The door slammed shut, and became locked.

Falco started to become sleepy, and eventually lost consciousness.


	13. Young Angel

"P-Pit?", Link said as he looked at the weak angel waking up.

"Link…?", the angel replied weakly. "Is that you…?"

The hylian didn't expect Pit to be awake right now. Is he just dreaming?

No matter how many times he blinked, Pit was still there, awake from coma.

Tears fell from his eyes was he hugged the angel. "I'm so glad you're okay!", he sobbed.

"Why wouldn't I be?", Pit replied. "I-ngh!"

"Pit?"

"I'm fine… Just still in pain from that bullet that shot me. But…" The angel stopped. He was about to say, what he thinks he might regret saying.

"'But' what?", Link asked.

No response.

"Pit? Are you okay? Speak to me."

"I-It's sorta hard to explain. And I don't want to tell you."

Link sighed and said, "Just tell it to me, please."

'I bet I'm going to regret this!', Pit thought before bursting into tears. "Did you miss me THAT much?"

The hylian nodded and asked, "What about it?"

"Were you… Possessed by a demon."

Link's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"He forced you to kill everyone! Did he!"

"W-Wait! What are you talking about.", Link lied, not wanting his boyfriend to get involved.

"He saw you murder Ganondorf, he took control of you, he tried to make you kill some of your own friends, and Falco tried to help you!"  
Link couldn't believe what he just heard. Despite being in a coma, Pit saw this the whole time? Well, it kinda makes sense since Pit is an angel. "Yes.", Link answered in a quiet tone.  
This made Pit very guilty. "Then this was MY fault!"

"Huh?"  
"You were depressed on me so much that you got possessed by a demon that looks like you! I tried to wake up and help you! I tried! But he made you hurt about so much people already. THIS. IS. ALL. MY. FAULT!" Pit cried in Link's arms, whimpering "sorry" and "forgive me" numerous times.

The hylian rubbed the angel's back as he tried to calm him down. "Sh… There, there. It's okay. It's not your fault. Or anyone's."

Despite his words, Link still thought that this was his, himself, fault. Just for not defending himself.

He had his insanity, but he had his ace friend.

Link was at least thankful that Pit is awake, but starts wondering if Falco is okay.


	14. Sadness

Falco woke up with a splitting headache.

'Ugh! What just hit me?', he thought as he opened his eyes weakly.

The avian could barely stand up, his legs feel weak. "What...What's going on?", he muttered.

"See that you're awake.", Dark Link said as he approached the avian.

He was ready to fight the dark hylian, but was stopped by chains on his wrists. "You punk! Why did you bring me here!" Falco tried using his magic, but couldn't.

"Don't even bother. Those chains prevent any magic users from using any...magic things."

Falco's left eye glowed bright blue as his blood boiled inside. "What do you want with me? Steal Mew- I mean, my powers! Or ask me about Link."

"Now, now birdie. Let's not get to rough around here."

"You-mph!" A dark vine covered the avian's mouth.

"Be quiet if you want to let me continue what I'm about to say.

The avian didn't respond, as the vine was slowly moved aside.

"Much better. Now then...you didn't expect Holy Water to work on me now did you? You're wrong, you should have let me stay in Link's, or should I say Rinku's body."

Falco didn't answer. Instead he growled at the dark hylian.

"Wow... You literally took my word about being quiet literal. No matter! I bet he's so happy that he's still alive, and not me!"

Falco raised up an eyebrow. "What does that even mean.", he dared to ask.

"Have you heard about what happens in the Sonozaki Family when they have twins of the same gender?"

The avian shook his head.

"It's tradition for them to kill the younger twin when they are seven years old. I _was_ the older one, and 'Link' was the younger. He's actually named Rinku, and _I_ was named Link. We agree to switch places for a day, but I didn't expect it to be on the day of the death of the younger twin. I kept shouting, "I'm the real Link! I'm the real Link!", but everyone didn't listen to me at all..." Dark Link couldn't help but shed a tear. Betrayed by his own brother. He switched from sadness back to anger and explained, "Now I wanted revenge on him! So I plan to turn him into a monster by killing everyone in Smashville!"

Falco's eyes widened as he shouted, "Killing everyone Link loves is not the answer! I bet he was afraid to die!"

"But why would he put _my_ life on _his_?"

"Would YOU be afraid too?"

"Shut up! You don't know nothing about my heart! Like those other people out there!" Dark Link once again broke down into crying. "Just by seeing you makes me sick! You remind me of what 'Link' would've secretly thought about me! You saying all those insults, makes me wonder if he planned for me to die! I thought me, and him were very close, but instead: he stole my name, my identity, and even everything I had!"

The avian saw the dark hylian breaking down, crying. He felt like that part of this was his fault, thanks to he 'reminding' Dark Link about the past years.

"I just want to leave all of this pain, and betrayals...!"

Falco felt like this was wrong of Link to do this to his older twin, as he tried to get closer to the dark copy.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe you..."

Dark Link felt the avian wipe of the blood tears off his face.

Falco smiled a little and said, "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this." He started to gently hug the dark hylian. "No one ever deserves to die." Finally, he kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Not even you."


	15. Alter Ego

**Author's Note: I thought that chapter 15 I made few weeks ago doesn't fit well. So I decide to use this one as the new chapter 15.**

Falco woke up to find himself back in the hallway.

"Falco? Are you alright?", Peach asked.

"Why were you laying down in the hall?", Zelda added.

The avian looked down, before looking back at the girls.

"It's a bit hard to explain really... But I'll tell you two anyways. It's very important."

He explained to Peach and Zelda everything up to the part where he had a conversation with Dark Link.

While Peach was confused, Zelda started to worry.

"So... Is this why Link was acting...strange since last week?"

"I'm afraid so. I didn't feel like telling anybody 'cause I thought it will make things worse. 私はLinkについて心配しています。私は、彼を愛しています！(I'm concern about Link. I love him!)"

"Wait what?", Zelda questioned the last part he said.

"N-Nothing!"

While he was explaining it, Link overheard their conversation from the lobby.

The hylian started to have angry thoughts. He started to remember everything that happened during that faithful day that Rinku died. Is he going to believe that this will be the end of him?

'Dark Link must be saying that to turn everyone against me!', he thought with anger. He looked to see Peach and Zelda leaving, before getting closer to Falco.

"Oh hey Link! What is it?"

Link didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed the avian's arm, and dragged him across the room.

"H-Hey! What's going on?"

No response.

"Come on Link! I wasn't flirting or anything! I was just explaining...something."

Once again, no response.

When they got to a dark hallway, Link was about to knock Falco out, however it stopped.

The avian's eyes turned black, with a white pupil. Then he grabbed the hylian's arm tightly. "Senpai... あなたの正気は低いですか？(Is your sanity low?)" His left eye glowed blue, as the white pupil vanished from the other eye. "これはあなたとあなたの兄弟の間に来なければならなかった... (This had to come between you and your brother...)"

Link understand what the avian said and asked, "So he did told you..."

"あなたは助けを求めています！私は誰かに言わなければならなかった！(You are seeking help! I had to tell someone!)" He leaned closer and stroked Link's cheek softly, before licking it. "わたしは、あなたを愛しています。そして私はあなたが苦しんでいるのを見たくありません。(I love you. And I do not want to see you suffer.)" Falco then gently kissed him.


	16. Corruption

**Author's Note: Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to say that: I edited a few parts of the previous chapter. Just remember that this is also an AU of mine. So please check that out. Hope you like this story so far. ;)**

Falco's feathers turned back into their usual blue colour, still wondering if Link is gonna be okay.

'What happened to me back there?', he thought as he exited the hospital. 'Hope Link's not mad at me!'

The avian gripped on tight to his moon pendant, which had a strange blue glow back there.

His eye were the most common part of his body to change sometimes, it happens when he feels like someone was hurting his friends. Or himself.

He decided to walk in the Forest Garden.

The garden was in its usual state: beautiful night sky with fireflies and other beautiful parts of the garden.

The avian went to the waterfall, seeing it flow made him calm down a little. He went and sit next to it, then he heard a rustle coming from the small hill close by. He went to investigate the sound. The avian saw someone laying unconscious on the floor.

It was Dark Link, but he looked different. His hair was blonde like Link, and his skin was no longer grey. He now became Rinku.

"Dark Link?", Falco questioned as he went closer to the hylian. "Is that...?"

Rinku slowly woke up, showing that his eyes are now normal with red irises. Tears slowly flow down his face. "Is everything you said to me earlier was true?"

The avian nodded.

"I can't let anyone see I'm alive.", he barely spoke. "I should stay here in the meantime..."

"Alright then." Falco knows that Rinku got resurrected thanks to the holy water, and is turning him sane again. But the two didn't notice the dark spirit that possessed Rinku.

As the evil spirit flew out of the hylian, he went to find someone else.

~~~meanwhile~~~

Link paced around the room, scared of what will happen. He's not sure if Falco won't tell this to anyone else.

The evil spirit entered from his window, as it went into him.

The hylian collapsed on the floor, screaming in agony. "Get it out, get it out, get it out!"

Everything happened so fast, as the spirit began to possess him.

He started to bleed from his eyes, as he tried to resist the pain.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

His nails and teeth became sharp, and his eyes turned into the same fashion Rinku had when he was Dark Link.

Link held his head tight.

He bleed even more, this time from his mouth as well.

Finally, he gave in. The spirit was done corrupting him.

"Link!", Zelda said as she entered his room. "Bro, are you alright? I heard screaming from my room."

No response.

"Link?" The female hylian went closer to the male one. "Is something wrong?"

Again, no response.

This made Zelda worry. She put her hand on Link's shoulder and said, "Please brother. Speak to me! I'm here for-!"

Then she felt something cold stab her. She hit the floor hard.

"L-Link?! What are you doing?!"

The male hylian laughed evilly. "'Link'? Why do you call _me_ that?"

Zelda's eyes widened as beads of cold sweat fell down. "W-Who are you? What did you do to my brother!"

The male hylian pushed his sword close to the female one's stomach, as blood started to flow.

"They call me...Ben Drown!"

 **A/N: Just to be clear, Dark Link will mostly be called 'Rinku' for this chapter and so on.**


	17. Spirit

Rinku sighed as he started to look up at the starry sky. "You don't know how much I wanted to be free from evil.", he confessed quietly.

Falco turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

The hylian took a deep breath, before holding the avian's hands. Looking at him.

This moment felt strange for him, and staying in a beautiful place made it feel worse.

"During the past years, after the day I died, a demon possessed me. I've been stuck as a spirit, being reminded of the day I was killed. I couldn't control myself." Rinku hugged Falco gently in a thankful manner. "I was finally able to reach out, away from the spirit. Didn't knew you came to help me."

Falco smiled a little, now seeing the person, who used to be Dark Link, happy.

"But it feels a bit weird. Now that I'm alive again..." The hylian broke the hug, relief that his pain is over.

Then, part of the avian's feathers (from the top tip part) slowly became white. He started to feel a bit light headed.

"Are you alright?"

He held his head tight, as Rinku comforted him. "No...! It can't be!"

"What is it?"

His eye glowed blue once again. "That demon you mentioned to me about..." The avian didn't want to scare his new friend, but he had no choice. "It's still out there!"

~~~meanwhile~~~

Toon Link can hear muffled noises from his room. He opened his eyes, as he went out of his room.

His eyes widened to see a trail of blood on the floor, leading to the bathroom.

'What on earth? What's going on?!', he thought.

The young hylian followed the trail.

He became more shocked to see Zelda bound, and gagged. About to drown in the bathtub full of water.

"Oh my gosh!", Toon Link shouted as he rushed to lift the older hylian's head from the water.

Zelda's encounter of Ben came unclear to her, now that the demon possessed Link removed the memories of their encounter earlier. Saying that she won't remember who attacked her.

"Are you alright sis?", the young hylian asked as he removed the gag.

She coughed out water, choosing to not speak right now. Ben tied her waist to the bathtub, so she won't escape. Lucky enough to not have her whole body being tied.

Once Toon Link was done untying her, he wondered who did this to her.

"I don't remember Toony.", she said when Toon Link asked her that question. "I don't know if Link's okay though. I heard him screaming, and then something strange attacked me." Zelda stood up weakly, before heading back to her room. "Just rest Toony. Sorry that I woke you up."


	18. Comfort

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I have been very busy doing homework/classwork in school, so I couldn't be working on any of my stories. I also wanted to make a new AU, but since this story takes place in my old one, than I'll use the old one (old AU of mine) just for this story.**

Falco paced back and fourth, filled with fear and guilt of what he learned about. "Oh gosh! What have I done?!", he questioned himself. "How can I be so foolish!"

"Fal-!"

"This is all my fault!" He stopped, then covered his face with his hands. "If I hadn't been so mean to Link...then none of this would've happen..." The avian began to sob.

Rinku saw how upset he was, and tried to comfort him. "Falco please... None of this was your fault!" The hylian sighed, not looking at Falco for a moment. "It's no ones. You didn't know that sprit was coming. Link didn't either, so did me. I thought after Link let me die, I thought I was going up to heaven. But, this sprit consumed my soul, and kept me hostage."

This didn't really help, as it made Falco sob harder. "But still! Saying all those insults to Link before this whole mess started made me feel like: I'm making him think that he's truly the one to die!" He kept crying, and crying, and crying. Crying his heart out.

Rinku pulled the avian into a hugged. "Shh... Don't cry Falcie. I'm here. No one really saw this coming, not even you. So you can't blame yourself for that. It's okay...shh."

Falco's crying turned into quiet whimpers, still for the same reason.

The hylian gently laid the avian's head on his lap. He rubbed his head, making him calm down. "So Falco... How did you know about spirits?"

"Mewtwo...", he muttered. "He taught me about them one day during training."

"Oh...! I see." Rinku looked at the now calm, but whimpering, Falco. 'That explains those powers he has.'

The avian felt tired. After the day's ordeal, he needed some rest. 'With Rinku close to me, it feels like it's Link.', he thought. 'Is it because they're twins?' That idea slipped off Falco's mind, as he started to rest, sweetly on the hylian's lap.

Rinku smiled, happy to see his new friend in peace. His smiled faded, as he started to look up at the nighttime sky. "Oh Link...", he muttered. "I just hope you're okay."

~~~next day~~~

It felt like a week when Falco was sleeping. **(When it's only been like about 8 hours.)**

The forest garden now looked like a normal garden.

No flowers were glowing, the fireflies were gone, and the Temmies were now resting.

He looked up to see Rinku a sleep. The avian was still resting on the hylian's lap. 'I wonder if everyone's okay.', Falco thought, still remembering about what happened yesterday. 'Oh Link... I wish I could've helped more. But I feel like I made it worse.'


	19. Making a Remake PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, this story will be discontinued. But don't worry, 'cause I made a remake of this a week ago called, "Insanity and Love".**

 **I thought I wasn't going anywhere with the current chapters, so I decided to make a remake/new version of this one.**

 **I'll keep the old one of you guys still like it. But you better make sure to check out the remake.**

 **If you forgot what's the title of the remake, it's called, "Insanity and Love".**

 **There will be some differences in the remake.**

 **Hope you understand, and enjoy. :)**


End file.
